the life of alley sparkle
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: summary inside rated T just to be safe rating may go higher in the future so, tell me what you think in the reviews. Please also I do not own MLP or Naruto or Wizard101 MLP belongs to Loran Faust Wizard101 belongs to Kingsyal (sorry if I misspell that company name. And Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi
1. the beginning of a new life

Summary: my friend became swallowed in jealousy and hatred towards me. I was always the better wizard when it comes to magic. now is trapped within his own jealousy and hatred towards me and tried to to turn me into a witch and brainwashed me, but it somehow backfired instead of turning me into a female human witch dispelled turned me into a adorable five-year-old filly what adventures await will I have to kill Chris can I save him. If not

(Author's note: the forum is up. If you want one of your all original characters in the story, please put #Haru right beside the link to which original character you want in the story thank you for your time and hope you have a Merry late Christmas or whatever holiday here in to see a later guys, Haru Uchiha is out. Oh, and make sure the #is on your profile okay, as I said had a great holiday. I know I sure did hah, anyway as pewdiepie says *Brofist*

Hello my name is Sam Samuel Skywalker but now, it's kind of changed right now I am in a world of ponies yes, you heard me ponies. I am a wizard or was a wizard but thanks to jealousy and hatred from my ex rival and friend, my name was changed to alley, alley sparkle to be exact  
HAHAHA! Headmasters should have given me the respect actually deserved was a turn you into a which Sammy I am going to have fun with you whether you like it or not

A red haired figure was laughing at a Brown haired wizard, he has succumbed to the darkness, his name was Chris fire heart my used to  
he was of a fellow death wizard , he was jealous, jealous because I was stronger than him that jealousy turned into hatred he planned to turn me into a you say a witch(female wizard.) This somehow backfired. I know what you're thinking how?

HAHAHAHA!" Said Chris fire heart Something happened. As soon as the spell hit hit a strange seal that appeared on my chest, taking away my human form and replacing it with what appeared to be yellow hooves with a long, wavy brown hair and a strange horn grew out of my skull. I used whatever magic I had left to escape his wrath after my transformation was complete.

I fell into a different world ruled by ponies. When I came to my senses I was in a hospital bed and I heard a female voice that sounded like she was having a panic attack.

A pony with a nurse hat opened the door. (I don't know who the doctor on the show is so I am going to fill the role with an OC is my doctor. Dr. Jane will be her name.) The pony smiled at me. "Hello Miss, how are you feeling?" She asked me.  
"MISS!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM A B…" I heard my voice. For some reason it was higher pitched and feminine.

"Okay, keep calm. I'll get through this," I said quietly to myself. "Now time to get some answers," I added.

"Excuse me miss pony, do you have a mirror on you?" I asked the pony nearby.

"Yes, I do. However, if I may ask. What is your secret to being so adorable?!" she said grabbing the mirror with her magic and levitating in front of me.  
I blushed shyly and said, "I guess I was born with the cuteness."

She smiled and said while straightening up her nurse hat, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Jane, Dr. Jane Sprinkle Shine. But you can just call me Dr. Jane."

A purple pony with of purplish pink colored mane and tail walked in and said, "Oh thank Celestia you are finally awake!"  
I blushed realizing I knew that voice. "Eeek! Twilight!" I thought in my head. Sounding like a crazy fan girl or something I said, "Yes, my name is um..Well you can call me Alley. I'm just very upset. I don't even know if my parents are still living or not," I said looking down sad. I added, "My used-to-be friend tried to do something really, really unspeakable to me. All I know is there was a magical seal put on me and now my memory is patchy.

She asked, "What did he or she try to do to you?"

Dr. Jane was curious as well. I tried to explain discretely, "I'll just say it involves the birds and the bees, and leave it at that."

Twilight didn't understand what I meant, but Dr. Jane gasped. Dr. Jane whispered something to the others. I was pretty certain she had caught on to what I was saying. The others also gasped but then appeared to be angered. Now both mares appeared to be angry.

After the shock blew off I saw twilight look at me with a look of pity. The mare hugged me. In all my life as a death wizard, I was taught to keep your emotions in check. The only emotions that are allowed to surface are mainly happy emotions. Sometimes a bit of sadness seeps. But never, ever, ever is a display of anger acceptable. It is never a good thing for a death wizard to show any amount of anger. Remember what happened to Chris Fireheart? That is what happened to him. Jealousy turned into anger. Anger turned into hatred and hatred turned into fear. The reason he tried to turn me into his brainwashed wife was because he feared me.

(Author's note: Dr. Jane was really from Earth, so she understood what I meant her original name was Dr. Jane Smith. So I will need at least up to five reviews and I will update as soon as I out you all and have a good Late Christmas


	2. new love and reincarnation

It was after school in the life of the most cutest of all Fillies. Shikamaru would of course call it "troublesome" as he seemed to feel everything was. First I was chased by a thousand Colts (the male equivalent of Filley).

Meanwhile, in Naruto's world Shikamaru sneezed. "Sigh, troublesome," he said. Then he went back to watching clouds.

Back with me

"Why was I cursed with this much cuteness? Why?!" I shouted as I started crying animated tears. Of course it is nice being liked and looked up to, but others don't know when to quit sometimes. I would like some peace every now and then. Anyway, I tried to avoid a swarm of fan boys like ys coming my way. "Did I piss off a god in my past life?" This feels like a curse. I was close to the library. As soon as I went in I closed the door behind me so fast to keep them from coming in behind me. After that I heard several heads bouncing off the door as well the sound of the ponies bumping into to each other. Many were knocked out cold. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally some time away from everyone. My only friends are sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Skootalu. We don't quite have our "cutie marks" yet so we agreed to work together to earn them. After all, it was kind of humorous for us all to earn our cutie marks by doing ridiculous stuff such as...

As Before I could finish my sentence I fell into a flashback.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean I've never heard of pony zip lining before," asked Apple Bloom and sweetie Belle. I tried to tell them that it was a bad idea, but Scootalu's stubbornness didn't budge an inch. I said in frustration, "Fine, genius! While we are at it we might as well start writing out our wills. This is NOT a good idea guys!"

When I was finished talking I got on the zip line platform just to humor Scootaloo. She them pushed us down and the rope snapped halfway. I managed to create a barrier that softened the blow to us when we dropped. Then we all got up and went back home.

Then my flashback ended and I was back to reality.  
When I got home we started having some girl talk with my mother figure, Twlight. There was a colt that I was interested in. He produced a dangerous aura but for some odd reason it was calming to me. Nervously I expressed my secret to her.

I fell into another flashback

when I went to school I noticed that the ponies were looking at me with hearts in there eyes, but one didn't . In fact, he was kind of showing that he was the most sane, so I sat next to him. I asked him if he would like to be friends without noticing my blush on my face. He got concerned and said "are you okay you don't have a fever do you?" He placed his Hoof on my four head checking my temperature. and I noticed he had his cutie Mark already it was either of a blood red sun or of bloody whirlpool, if she ever seen one. I couldn't tell the difference really but strangely slake and seen that logo before because it was strange. I have never seen it yet. I remember some one with that logo.

and the flashback ended as I was pushed back into reality again

They teased me. by saying, "Oh really?" said Twilight. She grinned giggled with me, "Who is he?" I blushed and said, "Mom, we aren't dating yet." Trying to hide my face I continued, "Mom, you about my life before I came here. What if he thinks i am a freak because I used to be a wizard named Samuel Skywalker?"

She cut me off by saying, "Dear, you are the most beautiful Filly in the whole school. I am sure he has feelings for you. Plus, how does he treat you when you see him?" she added. I smiled as I cuddled her legs. I realized, after all, that he did treat me like a Princess. "Thank you mama," I said. "No problem, dear. Now let's go. It is bed time. I smiled and nodded yes.

(Point of view change: Stephen's point of view)

This was the day Stephen and Allie joined Ponyville elementary school. Dr. Jane, Stephen's sister figure asked him, "How was your day Stephen?"  
He just looked at her and said, "Eh, it was okay," Dr. Jane smiled and said, "That's good to hear I guess. What did you think of the new filly in your class?" she asked him. He replied, "Oh, how can I even describe it? She was beautiful! Every time I look at her my heart skips a beat. But she keeps running away from those arrogant, perverted ponies that chase her every where she goes. I don't know how I could even get a word in with her behind all of that crowd. She would probably think I was one of them." Then he sighed.

Stephen quickly added, "Oh did I mention she is funny as well? Today she was running away from her fan boys and well... let's just say that they were knocked out cold. They all crashed into each other when she shut the door on them. Ha! I think they deserved it. How pathetic is it to chase after someone that doesn't like you? That is stalking!"

Dr. Jance replied, "I agree with you on that. In fact, I have met this "crush" of yours. Last night she told me something about herself that I think you should know. She told me that she was nearly raped by some crazy lunatic named Chris Fireheart. I believe that was his name..."

And then her words were interrupted by a flashback of Stephen's past life. He saw himself, a blonde-headed boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. He

appeared his mind. By that revelation he vowed to protect alley sparkle with his life.

In the village of Konaha, we find a depressed woman named Tsunade of the Senju clan. She is the fifth fire shadow (more commonly known as fifth Hokage). She was drinking sake and remembering what the Leaf Village had done to her only reason for living.

We see a blonde-headed ninja at the Village gate. He was excited because he finally got Sasuke rescued. However, when they passed the Leaf Village he was beaten badly by none other than his crush, the love of his life. Her name was Sakura Haruno. He ended up dead. After that Tsunade had her chakra sealed off. Then she had Sasuke executed. She was dropped from ninja program for good.

Kakashi disowned her as Student for he knew that he was supposed to be Naruto's godson and after that Kakashi went off retirement and that was the past life of Naruto Uzumaki before he became Stephen Phoenix sun.

Authors note: so, tell me what you think like it, love it, review it also I will need some ideas to borrow if you guys are interested in, please comment on the forum telling me what should happen during the dates because the next chapter is going to be during the dates what should happen that could make the dates go slow. I want Naruto to have some fun as well as alley, but I don't want to rush things. So please help a brony out. Thank you if you are interested in helping :) the link is in my profile, anyway. Peace out Brony's.


	3. author's note

Alright guys Haru Uchiha here with some news they finally fixed my error type one problem YAY so I would like to explain a few things about the bloodline I am going to create since I can't think of anything original I am going to mix a bit of Kingdom hearts

I am going to re-create the heartless sorta the heart less please do review if you like the idea all I'm asking is your personal opinion on the bloodline limit. So as I said please be nice about this wanting your opinion on the story threads and flames will be ignored and Deleted some might be reported so be careful what you say to only only this is the difference

One: they won't need to be created from the darkness inside other people's hearts, and they will be automatically trying to serve their master. If anyone tries to attack their master they will automatically retaliate and act as your defense. So please review if you want me to put that as the idea also if you guys haven't known I have started up poll on where Naruto finale should date can you please give me a nice and also leave what you think of the idea in the review this is Haru Uchiha signing but before I do that I must give you more flames shall be doused with water meaning I won't play up with your crap. If I get one threat of reporting I will beat you to it. As I said Haru Uchiha has signed off


End file.
